A Love Story Through Time and Space
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: When the Doctor and clara realise there feeling they have for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Clara was sitting on the staircase of her house, anxiously tapping her fingers on the step as she waited for the Doctor . Suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs as the TARDIS landed in Clara's bedroom. she gave a puzzled frown and rushed up to her room to see what the noise was. "hello..?"said Clara. He stumbles out the TARDIS and looks around confused.

" Sorry... didn't mean to land in your bedroom..." Said the Doctor. she chuckles, leaning against the doorway with her arms folded. " at least you turned up.." Said Clara. he chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her back spinning her around. she pulls away slowly and hops inside. "so..where's the snog box taking us today..?" Said Clara.

" Not a snogbox " he grumbles and walks in after her.

"i'll be the judge of that.." she raised a cheeky grin and leant on the console lightly "so, where are we going today Doctor ? " she beams at him.

" I was thinking Victoria London " he smiles and closes the TARDIS door.

"yeah, i love a bit of victorian london.." she grinned excitedly, holding onto the console with one hand.

he smiles " good because everything is set up so you just have to pull that leaver down " he points to the one next to her.

she grins excitedly and looks at him for reassurance before pulling the leaver down. "geronimo!"said clara. he grins as the TARDIS deteriorates.

she holds on tight as the TARDIS shakes. "Woah " he chuckles and leans against the railings, the shake not effecting him. she stumbles back slightly, her short frame affecting how much she stumbles. he catches her and pulls her into his chest, not wanting her to fall over. she looks up at him, grinning. "thanks chinboy.."

he raises an eyebrow " My chin is not big enough for me to get a nickname"

she prods his chin a little. "it really is.."

he grabs her hand " it's really not "

she sniggers slightly and mutters "really is.."

" I heard that " he whispers in her ear.

she sniggers slightly, tempted to poke his chin again as she was amused by his reaction. "good.." Said clara. " you asked for it! he smirks and puts her over his shoulder carrying her out the console room and down the hall.

"oi!..what are you doing..?" she wriggled in his arms, giggling a little.

he smirks and walks into the room with the swimming pool and stands on the edge. " What was you saying about my chin again?" Said the Doctor.

"n-nothing...i love your chin.." she lied badly, looking down at the water.

" Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you " he smirks and lunges forward a little.

she lets out a girlish squeal as he lunges forward, causing her to blush hard "i love your chin.." she muttered.

" Oh no... didn't hear you... oh well I hope the waters warm " he smirks and jumps in with her .

she squeals, thrashing around under the water, aiming to push him further under.

he smirks and sufaces with her in his arms. " Well that was fun wasn't it " he grins.

"no.." she splashes his face and ruffles hit hair to stick up awkwardly.

he flattens his hair " oh it was Clara " he chuckles and give her a hug.

she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down by his head, dunking him "ha!"

he surfaces quickly and grabs hold of her and wraps his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her underwater with him.

she squeals and holds onto him tightly under the water, opening her eyes and glaring at him playfully. he smirks at her as they sink down to sit on the bottom. she pouts at him, aiming to wiggle away from him but her small frame not letting her.

he smirks and lets go of her then swims up to the surface. she reaches the surface with a loud gasp for air, resting her arm on the side to keep her a float. "chinboy.." she muttered.

he glares at her playfully " I heard that! " she sticks her tongue out and pulls herself onto the side with difficulty, ringing out her hair as she swirled her feet. he swam up to her and holds her legs loosely.

"oi! Don't even start..chin boy.." she wriggles her legs lightly, failing to get out of his grip as she pins her hair pulls her back into the water as soon as the words 'chin boy' leave her lips. she falls in with a loud screech and a splash, flailing around aimlessly under the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**he pulls her up to him so they're face to face " Stop calling me chin boy! " he pouts. **

**she wriggles slightly, blushing at their sudden closeness and ruffles his hair. "sorry..chinb~"**

**he frowns " Clara why are your cheeks red?" **

**"i-i just...nothing" she giggles girlishly, seeing how close they were. **

**he looks a little confused and moves his face closer to hers, unaware of what he's doing " You sure?" her eyes glint in the light of the large room, blushing still, she gives him a quiet, small nod. **

**he moves away quickly " Okay then " he smiles. she frowns slightly as he moved away, enjoying their closeness, she splashed him lightly instead. **

**he turns round and grabs her waist pulling her close again " Did you just splash me?" **

**she sniggers, looking down at her dress "maybe.."**

**" yes or no? " he smirks, sinking lower into the water with her. **

**she lets out a discreet squeal, realising they're sinking lower and gripping to him tightly. "no.."**

**" I think you did... " he smirks, sinking lower so just their faces were above the water. **

**she squealed and whimpered "i-i'm not a strong swimmer.." she clung to him tightly again. **

**" it's okay, I've got you " he pecks her cheeks. **

**she blushes, a small grin spread across her lips as he pecks her cheek, still clinging to him tightly " please don't let go"**

**he pulls her closer " I'm not going to, I've got you " he smiles. **

**"good.." she swirls her legs in the water, a little calmer now, but still quite nervous. **

**he stands up a little so her neck and shoulders are out the water" Better? " he smiles. **

**she nods eagerly "a lot better..thanks chinbo~doctor.."**

**he chuckles " it's okay, you can call me chin boy..." **

**"much better name.." she giggled, realising how much she was clinging to him she quickly pulled away a little "sorry."**

**" no it's fine " he smiles and pulls her closer. **

**she shivers slightly in his hold, still blushing and smiling brightly" what have you been doing since i've been at home?"**

**"what do you mean? he rests his forehead against hers. **

**"did you save any more planets while you've been gone..?" she giggled, her gaze turning to his eyes. **

**" no... nearly married a princess though " he chuckles " How about you?" **

**"i made a souffle..but it was too beautiful to live..hang on, did you say princess..?" she raised an eyebrow.**

**he nods " Yes I said princess but I kindly refused the marriage " he chuckles. **

**she giggled, rolling her eyes slightly "anything else..?"**

**he shakes his head " Nope that's pretty much it" **

**she nods slowly, nuzzling her nose to his with. Small giggle. " seems much more fun than baking soufflés.."**

**" baking soufflés sounds fun! " he smiles. **

**she pokes his chin curiously. " you should try it sometime.."**

**" mhm... I should... Let's bake a soufflé together! " he grins.**

**"if you really wan your kitchen blown up!" she chuckled, quickly paddling weakly to the side.**

**he pulls her back " not yet..." she giggles, going back to face him. he smiles and hugs her. **

**Clara wraps her arms around him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. " what's that for..?"**

**" oh nothing... just fancied a hug " he chuckles. **

**she pecked his cheek and swam away. " you know when i said i was a bad swimmer? I lied.."**

**he doesn't swim after her, he just stands there looking a little shocked and confused. **

**she sniggers, diving under and grabbing his ankles. he looses his balance and goes underwater. she sniggers, pulling him down by his bow tie so they're face to face. **

**he smiles at her a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. she raises her hand for a high five, giggling as he awkwardly high fives her, a little confused. **

**she struggles to hold her breath for any longer. he point to the surface before swimming up to it. **

**she struggles up to the surface, so close to loosing her breath, she gasps for air as she surfaces. **

**he pulls her close" Are you okay? " he says a little panicky. she's too breathless to answer, but gives a small nod. he nods and picks her up, putting her on the pool edge. **

**"thanks.." she mumbles, coughing quietly as she sat on the edge. **

**he rests his chin on her knee. **

**she chuckles down at him, before coughing one last time and swirling her feet around beneath her. he smiles and closes his eyes, his head still on her leg. **

**she calms down and subconsciously runs a hand through his wet hair. **

**he smiles and sighs happily. **

**she giggles to herself, gazing around the large room curiously and carrying on stroking his hair lightly. he moves closer as she leans slightly further forward subconsciously. **

**he looks up at her. **

**she distracts herself quickly, looking down at the water, but watching him from the corner of her eye. he tilts his head to the side still looking at her . **

**she focuses her gaze back at him and raises her eyebrow a little, knowing he was looking at her.**


	3. Chapter 3

he looks away quickly and sinks down into the water. she leaned back up straight again, watching him nevertheless. he dives underwater quickly and takes off his Jacket and suspenders. she doesn't notice him, busy ringing out her dress into the clear water beneath. " it's soaking.."

He continues taking off his soaked clothing until hr was in just his boxers, swimming beneath the surface. she huffed, tempted to take her dress off but too embarrassed.

he surfaces and floats on his back " Come back in Clara " he smiles.

her eyes suddenly widen as he catches her eye, admiring the sight, before diving in expertly.

he smirks at her and paddles around. she goes underwater briefly just to get a better look at him before giggling to herself, leaning against the wall of the pool.

" like what you see? " he chuckles.

she blushes and looks down, not wanting to answer incase he found it weird "maybe.."

he swims over to her and stands up, exposing his chest " Yes or no? " he smirks.

her gaze lowers to his chest as she bites her lip "maybe.." she giggles

" I'm going to take that as a yes... judging by your facial expression " he whispers in her ear.

she shivers as his warm breath trails down her neck,she blushes a little " yes.." she says quietly and innocently.

he chuckles against her ear " I knew it "

"oh shush..i'm soaking wet now.."she attempted to pout but couldn't, only giggling at the though of him so close to her.

he rests his hands on her waist and pulls her closer " You like me being this close?"

she blushed, looking down at the small amount of water that was separating them both with a small youthful grin. "yes.."

" you... like me?" he looks down at her.

she looks up at him slowly, giving a small shy nod "yes.."

" you like me as a... friend?"

"well, yeah, of course.." she gave a small smile, care to say anything that she felt for him. "just..friends.."

he hid the disappointed look on his face and backed away a little " ...just friends..."

he saw the look in his eyes and was surprised for a moment, before shyly speaking up to him. "u-unless w-we could be more"

he blushes " Y-You want to be more that friends?"

she instantly regretted it, blushing hard and putti g her head in her hands "s sorry..but...yes.."

he pulls her to him quickly and pulls her head up to look at him, kissing her deeply.

she squeals a little at first, not expecting it, but slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips to his.

he leans against the pool side, a smile spreads across his face as he continues to kiss her

she raises a hand to cup his cheek as she deepened the kiss, closing her eyes slowly.

he wraps his arms around her waist, his eyes closed already.

she kisses him slightly harder, not knowing what to do next exactly. he breaks away quickly and blushes. She looks down, slightly embarrassed and swirling her hands in the water.

he takes a couple of steps back " S-Sorry about that..."

She blushes "no, no, don't apologise..i-i liked it.."

he sinks down into the water, hiding his head. she huffs slightly, resting her elbows on the side and resting her chin on her arms, facing the other way. he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her back.

she squeals before she realised it was him,then giggled and blushed. "hey there.."

he smiles " Hi " he leans up to peck her cheek.

she giggles, still not turning around, enjoying the closeness. he rests his face in the crook of her neck softly and closes his eyes.

she nuzzles her nose into his, turning around to face him in his arms. he stands up straight and smiles at her. she grins back and splashes him lightly,before ringing out her dress lightly. "ew, i'm soaking.."

" take it off then " he says quietly before splashing her back.


End file.
